


Kokichi's Guide to Wanting to Cuddle a Space Idiot

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Miu is there for literally one second, originally it was gonna end with them hardcore cuddling but side hugs will have to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kokichi wants to cuddle the space idiot.+++I don't know what to tell you I'm bad at summaries.





	Kokichi's Guide to Wanting to Cuddle a Space Idiot

Kokichi didn't like physical contact much. Mostly, it meant someone was in a position to easily hurt him if they so wished. Case in point: Maki.

So how did he end up watching a movie in the AV room with Kaito and wanting to cuddle him?

Kokichi was glad for the dim lights and fast paced movie keeping Kaito from seeing his blushing face. Damm it, this was stupid. If he wanted to cuddle him he should just ask, right? Ugh. Except he couldn't. Stupid heart and stupid nervousness.

Kokichi glanced at Kaito for the fifth time that hour.

Ooooh, that was a mistake. Kaito was so _pumped_ and _excited_ about something as trivial as a stupid action movie about a kid's game it was almost cute. Not to mention his natural handsomeness... Kokichi was amazed he had such a hot boyfriend.

Well, er, technically. This may or may not have been their first proper date.

Kokichi scooted closer to Kaito, looking away with a blush and a frown. _C'mon, Kokichi, you can do this. You're dating now, right? C'mon, just lean into him already and cuddle him, for God's sake!_

Kokichi didn't move, having an internal argument with himself over whether or not to cuddle Kaito. Had he not been really confused in his own feeling, he'd probably be shaking his head at himself for being so romance-tropey, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was _whether or not he should hug that space idiot, god damn it!_

... He really sounded like Kaito right now.

"Hey, Kokichi? You doing alright? Your face is pretty red," Kaito said, and oh my god because did he think Kokichi was sick? Kokichi might've laughed had he not momentarily frozen at Kaito suddenly talking to him while he was lost in thought. _No one_ caught him off guard!

Kaito paused the movie, taking a moment to study Kokichi's reaction. _Wow, his whole face is red. Is he sick or..._ Kaito got a small blush of embarrassment on his own face after he realized that Kokichi probably wanted a kiss or something - it's what his grandmother always said his grandpa looked like when asking for a kiss. _Wow, am I dumb._

Kaito cleared his throat, and Kokichi looked up. "Yo, when the movie's over, you wanna like... Cuddle or something? I don't really know..." Kaito trailed off, scratching the back of his neck, and Kokichi silently praised Atua that he wouldn't have to start up the awkward conversation of "hey so this is random but I just wanna hug you k?"

"Aw, Kaito really _does_ love me! Alright, if you insist!" Kokichi giggled, and if he scooched closer to Kaito after he continued the movie and Kaito put his arm around him, drawing him closer, well, neither of them mentioned it.

And neither of them had to, because then Miu snuck into the room and dunked popcorn on their heads.


End file.
